An air hockey game device has been known as an arcade game device that allows a plurality of players to experience excitement and exhilaration by shooting a puck that slides on the surface of a field at a high speed into the opponent's goal.
The air hockey game device may include a field board that has a plurality of air holes, and allows a disc-like puck to slide in a floating state, a blower unit that supplies air to each air hole, a wall member that is provided around the surface of the field, and changes the slide direction of the puck, and a goal pocket (target) that is provided in the field board (see JP-A-8-299584, for example).